favouritesedyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel
Info Ezekiel (Zeke) Was A Character in Total Drama, Made By FreshTV. Personality Ezekiel is a naïve country boy who was homeschooled at his farm. His lack of interaction with other kids has left him with incredibly poor social skills and a tendency to say and do things that rub people the wrong way, even if his intentions may be good. Ezekiel also has some rather warped viewpoints on life, mostly due to his parents. He initially believes that women are inferior to men and also seems to value money over his relationships. However, it appears that Ezekiel is simply repeating what his parents told him and that these are not his own ideas. Later in the series, he is seen interacting with several of the show's female contestants with no apparent animosity. Ezekiel has the distinction of being the first contestant ever voted off in the show's history. When he returns as a contestant in Total Drama World Tour, he becomes extremely determined to redeem himself for his early elimination in season one and his failure to compete at all in season two. Unfortunately, his bad luck continues and he is voted off first yet again. Humiliated and angry at his former teammates, Ezekiel refuses to accept his fate and becomes a stowaway in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, living in the cargo hold for the entire season up until the plane's destruction. Over time, this has a drastic effect on his humanity and sanity, greatly altering his physical appearance into a green, clawed, bald, and deformed creature who is no longer capable of speaking and attacks anybody he considers a threat. Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive! Name: Ezekiel ◾Likes: Being homeschooled. ◾Dislikes: Fresh air. ◾Known for: Not being able to master "teenspeak". ◾Why TDI?: Doctor's orders. Ezekiel is really really REALLY excited to be on Total Drama Island. He doesn't usually get a chance to hang out with real, live kids. (He's used to the 3D ones he sees on TV). That's because his parents (both Home Ecenomic teachers) think that it's best for their child to... "only be exposed to the finest sorts of people, and receive the highest standard of education." That's why Ezekiel's homeschooled. The only reason Ezekiel's parents signed him up for Total Drama Island is because their family doctor was concerned about his Vitamin-D Deficiency, so they were instructed to get him out of the house and into fresh air. Now he has to learn to be around other kids for the first time in his life. He's looking forward to this experiment (an experience with a socially useless guinea pig). The last time Ezekiel was in public was when he competed in the National Spelling Bee Challenge. He asked the third place girl if she weighed "enough" and told the second place guy that he'd pretty good looking if he wasn't so dirty. Both runners up swore at him in different languages. Ezekiel knows because he speaks 8 languages himself. The only he hasn't mastered is 'teenspeak', which explains why his boasting to the runners-up that they were just jealous because he won the Spelling Bee and 'licked' their butts, which got Ezekiel the biggest 'kicking' of his life. While Ezekiel may excel at every subject in home-schooling, only time will tell if he can handle the curriculum at Total Drama Island's 'School of Hard Knocks'. Sprites Ezekiel.png Ezekiel1.png EzekielTransparentWalkingPose.png Ezekiel_Front.png EzekielTDTWPose1.png EzekielTDTWPose2.png Zeke_Falling_Down.png LetdownZeke.png TotalDramaOnline-Ezekiel.png ONUDZeke.png Zekesittingnosepick.png ZekeCheer.png ZekeScared.png EzekielWorried.png DJonZeke.png WelcomeEzekielscreen.png Sprites (toqueless) EzekielNoHat.png EzekielNoHat2.png Ezekiel's_Hat.png Sprites (swimsuit) Ezekiel_Bathing_Suit.png Ezekiel_swimsuit.png 2Unhappy14___.png Sprites (semi-freak) Zombie-Ezekiel.png Sprites (feral) Ezekiel_Feral.png Feral_Ezekiel.png Ezekiel_like-zombie_4.png Ezekiel_Robot_TDAS_Pose_1.png 73-6ulylò.png Sprites (Camp TV) Protoeze.png Ezekiel_(Camp_TV).png